


its own charms

by humanveil



Series: no sacrifice without blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Malfoy Manor is void of portraits.“They’re made for the dead,” Abraxas explains.
Series: no sacrifice without blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	its own charms

**Author's Note:**

> _“Despair has its own charms.”_  
>  — Bram Stoker, **Dracula.**

Malfoy Manor is void of portraits. Lucius stares at the empty walls with cold curiosity, purposefully not meeting his father’s eye. He’d never noticed it before. Hadn’t cared to.

“They’re made for the dead,” Abraxas explains. He’s watching him, Lucius can tell. He can _feel_ it, that distinctive heat. It’s foreign now.

“Not the _Living_ Dead,” he concludes. It’s half-muttered beneath his breath. He turns his gaze toward his father and glares, anger making a home where his breath should be. It’s as close to _warm_ as he’s been since waking. “You might’ve said something.”

Only a day later, and he already feels stronger than he ever has before. _Vampires…_ the Healer had explained. _They have unique powers. Advanced rejuvenation._ Lucius had rolled the title across his tongue, each syllable enunciated with careful precision. It still feels strange to think of himself as such.

( _Beast,_ his brain screams. _Filthy, impure, unworthy **beast**.)_

Abraxas raises a hand, placating (trying to be). “Your Grandfather and I—” He stops and starts and sighs. Shoulders straightened, head held high. “It’s a tradition we didn’t want to keep.”

The scoff catches in Lucius’ throat, and he steps past Abraxas with a swirl of black robes.


End file.
